


not quite a craddlesong

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sasuke had anxiety, There's a baby, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, these boys have trauma and a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Sasuke locking himself into his home usually isn't good news. Is he slipping again? Is he angry because Naruto tried to kiss him? Is he finally through with all human contact? The options seem endless. But whatever Naruto had expected, it definitely wasn't the baby in Sasuke's arms.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 47
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked me how Sasuke would react to finding a baby. The idea didn't let go of me, so here's a quick oneshot of Sasuke finding a baby (and love!! (spoiler alert)). (I’m sorry if there are mistakes, I binch-wrote this in a day)

Sasuke had been in Konoha for a week and he had yet… to contact him. It wasn’t that he had expected Sasuke to come meet him right away, but Sasuke’s reason to come to Konoha was usually that he wanted to see him. If he didn’t, he would just stay away. But now he was in Konoha, Ino had even seen him carry a shitload of groceries, and he hadn’t shown his face since. 

Naruto was about to reach his breaking point. 

He wanted to give Sasuke his space, really. He assumed, after their last fight, that that was what Sasuke wanted. There’d been a weird tension between them for a while now – though maybe it had been there since they’d first met, but they only now realized it was there – and Naruto had decided to act on it. Trying to be subtle, he’d gone to sit closer than he usually would, he’d placed his legs against Sasuke’s, and he’d reached out to touch his face. With the intention of kissing him, really– but Sasuke had grabbed his wrist tightly, not looking at him, and he’s said: “You’re making a mistake.” 

Naruto had felt like cursing at him. He could fucking swear he’d read the tension right. The way Sasuke had just stopped him made him doubt all the glances, all the soft words they’d shared, all their touches. “Do you... not want this?” 

At that Sasuke had stood up, pulling away from him. “You need to go find a girl who can take care of you.” 

They’d broken out in a fight, about that. Naruto knew he was losing from the second he started yelling. He was proving Sasuke’s point by fighting him, by getting riled up, but he just cared too fucking much to let him talk shit. Sasuke’s words hit hard, because he realized that Sasuke would never see himself as worthy. That pissed him off so much more than Sasuke seeing _him_ as unworthy. That pissed him off more than any insult could have done. It pissed him off so bad that he’d eventually punched him in the face and then– 

Then they were back at square one. 

Sasuke was leaving, and Naruto had been afraid he’d stay away.

But the other hadn’t even been gone for two weeks, when he’d returned to Konoha, his chakra hidden, but not enough for Naruto not to notice him walking through the streets, to his own house. Then he’d waited. Sasuke usually gave in within a day or two, laying himself down on Naruto’s couch again, eating his food, complaining about his coffee, joking around. Naruto loved it when Sasuke did that. He loved what they’d become, really. 

He just felt like there was more to it. 

There was always more to it with the two of them. 

There was a barrier around Sasuke’s house. A small one, small enough to go unnoticed if you weren’t actively trying to get into his house. Small enough for Tsunade not to notice, to get everyone suspicious of him again. 

It was definitely suspicious though. 

And Sasuke would definitely notice if he’d try to break through. He’d probably cancel out his chakra as well. A fear settled inside of his chest; maybe Sasuke was slipping again. He hadn’t been afraid that everything and everyone around him would kill him for a while. The nightmares had gotten better since he slept over more often, and truly, Naruto had thought Sasuke was doing _good._ Better than ever before. He wouldn’t have taken his chance by trying to kiss him if he didn’t think that. He knew that being together helpen, that it got worse when he was alone, but a barrier– that was really something else. 

He carefully knocked on the door. No answer. “Sasuke!” he called out. It wouldn’t be the first time the bastard would ignore him but usually– he’d just push through. He could always push through but now– 

_Respecting Sasuke’s boundaries,_ that was what he was trying to do. Right. 

The asshole wasn’t making it easy for him. 

“Sasuke, asshole! You want to go for some Ichiraku?” That would definitely work on Naruto, if someone wanted to get him out of his house. Sasuke, though, remained unmoved. 

For a while he just waited at the door. He knew that Sasuke could feel his presence. He sighed, kicked a few stones from the street, sighed again. 

Then, as if it was an invitation, the barrier fell. 

Naruto didn’t hesitate to walk in as quickly as he could. Whatever he was getting himself into (and it couldn’t be pretty, knowing Sasuke); the other wanted him there. He didn’t exactly mind getting himself into shit, if it was together.

“Sasuke?” He called, walking into the apartment. The lights were on, the house smelled like food, a little musty though, and all of his curtains were closed. _Okay._ Nothing weird. He moved to the living room. “Why is there a barrier out–” 

“Shh– softer,” Sasuke said. 

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in front of him. He wasn’t looking at Naruto– didn’t even spare him a single glance. That was weird, after all that had happened. He’d expected… some kind of reaction from him. He got none. In his arms there was a small bundle of blue blankets. Sasuke was looking at it as if he was trying to figure something out. As if the world would disappear if he took his eyes off it. 

Naruto focussed on the blankets, trying to figure out what had Sasuke so invested, as if in awe. 

And then it made a noise, a small cry, or burp, or– well, _a noise._

“ _Great,_ you woke her.’ Sasuke said, annoyed but still soft. 

Naruto stared at his best friend. He felt like he couldn’t move. He had never seen him look this careful. “I woke what?” 

The other finally looked up at him, a glare on his face. 

Naruto fidgeted under his glare. Swallowed. _It couldn’t be. Was that–_ ”Ehm, Sasuke, is that a baby?” 

Sasuke sighed. Turned the small child just enough for Naruto to see it, and then held it back to his chest. It was a pretty child, pale skin and red cheeks. A little too thin for a baby. Only then Naruto realized that what he’d smelled was milk for the child. _Musty._

The second thing he noticed was that Sasuke looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He had bags underneath his eyes, his body seemed weak, and yet he kept on looking at the child like he wasn’t planning on sleeping anytime soon either. 

Naruto moved towards the couch, sat down next to them, and glanced at Sasuke. _Definitely in awe._ “Can I hold it?” 

Sasuke just shook his head. 

_Okay. Not yet._

“Does it have a name?” 

Now Sasuke looked up at him. He whispered: “She’s a girl, I thought of a name but–” He looked down at her again, sighed. He didn’t say anything more.  
  
Naruto could imagine what had happened to the baby’s parents. He could imagine how Sasuke had gotten the child– he doubted he’d _stolen_ the baby. There were enough dead parents laying around in every village. Enough children who had to fend for themselves. Children who, just like them, would be alone for their entire childhood. Children who’d look at families in envy, who’d get hate without a reason, who’d live on spoiled milk, and who’d do anything for a bit of attention from a grown up. 

Too much like them. It made him want to cry. 

He looked at Sasuke. He knew what the answer would be but– ”We should tell the Hokage.” 

“No.” 

Naruto moved a bit closer, he wanted to touch him. Sasuke looked so vulnerable it was– it was hard to see. He wanted to do something. “Sasuke…” 

Sasuke looked into his eyes, stern, deeply. “Naruto. If you go to the Hokage, I’m leaving.” 

“She has to know, I promise that–” 

“I’ll leave and I won’t fucking come back, Naruto. You know how this fucking village treats orphans; I’m not telling the Hokage.” 

“Tsunade is nothing like the Third.” 

“You’ve forgotten how this village treated you.” 

“This girl is not us.” The child was looking up at him with wide, excited eyes. 

Sasuke pulled the baby even closer to his chest. Afraid, Naruto realized. Afraid of what would happen to her and afraid of what had happened to them, still angry about the village treating Naruto like he was a demon and– 

Naruto understood. He could understand. 

“Okay..” He whispered carefully.

The relief on Sasuke’s face proved that he needed Naruto's help, or that he at least wanted him on his side. He let out a deep, nervous breath. 

At that, the baby yelled loudly, excited. She reached out with her small chubby hands and pulled Sasuke’s hair. Then she laughed even louder. 

And Sasuke smiled with her. 

And Naruto’s heart might as well have stopped. 

And all he could do was laugh with them too. He realized that maybe it wasn’t the time to get practical yet. Maybe he could just focus on what was right in front of him; Sasuke was here, and he was sweet, careful, and absolutely alive. 

What the fuck was he even complaining about?

He loved this man. He knew that already.

“Sasuke…’ He didn’t want to pull this card but– it was important. This was important to Sasuke and so he _cared. “_ Listen. I’ll make sure nothing can happen to her.” He smiled. “Don’t–” He really never wanted to say this but... maybe this was the moment. ”Don’t forget how much the village still has to thank me for. I’m going to make sure.” 

Sasuke looked up at him, tired, this time. He nodded slowly, thankfully.

If they could prevent one kid from getting a life like they’d had, then why the fuck wouldn’t they?

Naruto grinned. “So, I came here to ask you out for Ichiraku. Have you eaten yet?” 

Sasuke shook his head. He sure looked the part too. He looked like he hadn’t eaten or slept in days. Naruto wouldn’t be surprised if he’d sat here, staring at the baby for the entire week. 

Naruto leaned in, towards the baby. “Hey sweety, do you think Sasuke needs some ramen?” 

She yelled out at him, brightly. 

Sasuke ate his ramen with the baby in his other arm. Naruto wondered if he ever put her down, if he’d even _tried_. He appreciated the calm the room had, though. Sasuke hadn’t minded when Naruto had put on some music, and when Naruto had asked him to open a window, he’d answered that he could open the ones that weren’t on the street side. 

The room felt so much more alive. They were sitting side by side, a little too close, while eating his favorite meal. The baby was sleeping like a brick, hanging off Sasuke’s arm clumsily. The sight make him want to chuckle. It was too damn cute. 

His best friend seemed to move slower than he’d ever seen him. As if he was barely keeping himself awake.

He wanted to talk about their fight. Sasuke just... quite literally seemed to have other things on his hands. He also didn’t want Sasuke to doubt what he’d said earlier because of a stupid fight. He decided to keep quiet about their fight, about his feelings. 

“Will you sleep if I watch her?” he asked instead. 

Sasuke looked at him, surprised, swallowing the last bit of his ramen. “What?” 

“You haven’t slept because you want to watch her, right?” 

He didn’t reply. Instead he shoved his bowl away slightly, to show Naruto he was done. Then he stood up, with the baby still in his arms. He moved towards the kitchen counter and put on the waterboiler. From the cabinet he got out a bag of coffee he definitely shouldn't drink anymore.

Naruto followed, stood beside him. “Sasuke... no one is going to hurt her.” 

Sasuke turned to him, his eyes unreadable. He breathed in sharply. “Believe me, you don’t know when someone is planning on killing your family.” 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

“Sasuke. I know, I know that. But you need to sleep.” 

He touched Sasuke’s free arm, Sasuke let him step closer. He didn’t seem to mind Naruto’s hands on him. Naruto kept looking at his eyes; he kept looking away. “Are you afraid that _I’m_ going to hurt her?” 

Sasuke swallowed visibly. He now looked at Naruto’s hands on his arm, at their body’s that moved together so naturally. “No.” 

Naruto smiled, relieved. He hoped it looked bright enough. “Okay. I– can I hold her, please?” 

Sasuke bit his lip, nodded. He held The girl out for Naruto, who wrapped his arm around the blue blankets, around the small body of this girl who was _alive_ and so, so warm.

He felt like his heart just stopped. Somehow it felt like everything – his parents dying, his lonely childhood, his years of chasing Sasuke because he fucking _loved this man –_ all came together in this moment. In him holding his child with Sasuke so, so damn close. 

In Sasuke caring for someone deeply. The both of them _hoping_ again. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. 

Sasuke chuckled hoarsely, sending shivers down his spine. “Yeah,” he answered, just because he understood. They would always understand each other. 

“She’s so warm,” Naruto said. 

Sasuke nodded, let his hand slide over his face tiredly, rubbed his eyes, and then he said: “Yeah, kind of like you.” 

Sasuke agreed on sleeping if the baby stayed close to him.

Like that, Naruto placed the girl on the mattress, next to Sasuke, and sat down on the other side of the bed. Somewhere Naruto had expected Sasuke to knock himself out as soon as he laid down, but he didn’t. He fell onto the soft pillows, with an eye on Naruto and the baby.

For a while he just stared at them, a soft look in his eyes and a deep breath. Then, he placed his finger against the baby’s small hand. Sleepily she took his finger, breathed out. Naruto felt his heart tumble. 

He loved Sasuke. He fucking loved him. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, still, that soft look in his eyes. Naruto wished he could see that expression on Sasuke forever.

“Tachi,” he whispered softly, his eyes falling closed.

“What?” Naruto leaned in, letting himself fall down on the mattress a bit more. His heart was beating loudly. 

Sasuke pulled the blanket up a little, whispered: “Her name, it's Tachi.”

 _For Itachi, o_ f course. 

Fuck. 

Yes. _Yes._

“That’s perfect.” 

Sasuke made a face as if he was hurt. Naruto wondered if he was falling asleep; what he was thinking about. He watched Sasuke, waited. “I meant what I said.” 

Naruto let himself lay down on the bed completely now. It wasn’t the first time they’d laid in the same bed but– Now Naruto had started something without finishing it, Sasuke knew Naruto wanted him, they had Tachi lying between them. Everything was different than a week ago.

He didn’t want to be stupid. 

“I want you," Sasuke pushed his face further into the pillow, "to choose someone who can take care of you.” 

Naruto reached out, he placed his hand on Sasuke’s finger, wrapped in Tachi’s hand, softly. He stared at them, both of them with their eyes closed. Sasuke started breathing a bit softer.

He finally felt calm. _I’ll make sure nothing can happen to you_ , Naruto thought. For the first time in forever he felt like he had a family to protect. 

That seemed to be all he needed. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

At night, Naruto found himself in the kitchen with Tachi in his arms. He fed her some milk, sang one of the songs his toads had taught him. He danced calmly, smiling down on her. She stared at him with wide eyes. They were still red from her crying. She had a bit of a snotty nose. He kept on singing, dancing, humming, and kissing the top of her head until she fell back asleep. 

By the time Sasuke woke up, Tachi was sleeping again. She had woken up a few times, but she wasn’t terrible with falling back asleep. Naruto had heard from Shikamaru that children could be the absolute hell at night, Naruto couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

“You’re still here,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto nodded. He sleepily reached out to Sasuke, caressed his hair. “Of course.” 

“Don’t touch me like that.” 

“Let me.” 

To that, Sasuke didn’t answer. He sat up slowly, letting Naruto’s hand fall off him. Then he looked at Tachi. “Did she sleep through?”

“No. She was fine though, it was nice.” Naruto tried his best to grin. He felt tired. It was worth the smile Sasuke gave him though, nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“Let me help you with this.” 

For a while, Sasuke looked at him. He seemed to be thinking about something, but his face was hard to read. Without saying anything, he moved from the bed, taking Tachi with him carefully. “Do you want coffee?” 

“Yeah.” He trailed behind Sasuke, the floor was cold. Outside, the sun had just started rising. A slightly pink light was shining into the apartment. “She really liked the froggy songs, you know. She only fell asleep when I sang her one of those. Maybe she’ll like it when I summon a frog too, they can sing to her.” 

Sasuke chuckled, walking towards the kitchen. “Hm, yeah.” 

Naruto beamed. Seemed like Sasuke definitely was easier to negotiate with after a good rest. He wanted more of this. More mornings, more soft lightning, and definitely more of Sasuke’s soft smile. 

Sasuke kissed Tachi’s head, and then held her out for Naruto. 

Naruto took her in his arms, carefully, so in awe of the beautiful girl. He watched her mouth move, as if she wanted to talk. He danced around a little, singing his song to her “– froggy song. Chinchiro, chinchiro–”

Sasuke chuckled lightly, placing a filter on his cups, then pouring water onto the coffee.

“– chinchiro, chinchirorin…” Tachi moved her arms to the song. 

Sasuke poured more water onto the coffee. “You’re truly musically gifted,” he said sarcastically. 

Naruto laughed. “Shut up.” 

Sasuke lifted the filter, looked into the cups, and then put the thing away. " _Right,_ mister froggy song." 

Tachi laughed with him, at that, reaching out to Sasuke. Naruto held her so that she could see Sasuke properly. Mumbling a lighthearted: “Papa’s holding something hot right now, sweety–” 

And then Sasuke stopped. 

He stared at Naruto, wide eyed.

Naruto stared back at him. 

Tachi was still laughing loudly, grabbing into the air towards Sasuke. 

“I– Sorry,” Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke bit his lip, looking at the coffee cups in his hand. Was he– was he trying to hold back a smile? That look was– _Fucking hell._ He was excited about being called a dad. This man– He loved this man so much. He was so, so fucking– “I love you,’ He blurted out.

Again, that wide eyed look. 

“Ah– I– fuck–” 

“Don’t cuss,” Sasuke warned him.

“Uhm– well–” He stared at Sasuke, who was staring back at him, still. He had to say more than that. He couldn’t just drop this on Sasuke. He had to explain. “I love you.” He just said, again. Then he nodded. Maybe that was it. He just really fucking loved Sasuke. “I want to be a family with you,” he decided to add. 

Sasuke put down the coffee cups. “You’re probably a bit swept away right now, confused.” 

Naruto grinned. That was probably the weakest objection Sasuke had ever given him. “Hm, I’ve been swept away by you since we were kids. You know that.” 

Sasuke breathed out nervously. 

Naruto stepped in a little closer, he handed Tachi to Sasuke again, who took her without a word. He didn’t want Sasuke to feel like he’d force him. Ever. 

As soon as Sasuke looked at her, Tachi giggled excitedly and started blabbering. Naruto smiled at that, reached out and placed his hand against Sasuke’s jaw. “If you want it to be just you and Tachi, that’s okay. If you don’t love me, I’ll fuck o– eh I’ll leave–” Sasuke chuckled a little at that. 

_Thank fucking god._

Naruto felt like he could carry the whole world, at the sound of Sasuke’s laugh. 

“But I’m with you.” Naruto mumbled. “Please don’t tell me I suddenly started thinking that because you can give me a family. You know I wanted you last week, and you know I’ve wanted you for fuc– for months now.” Naruto glanced at Tachi, her puffy cheeks, her snotty nose, “But don’t think I wouldn’t want you as a family either. I’d love that.” 

Sasuke stared at him, silently. Naruto shifted. Maybe that had been too much. Maybe that had been too heavy or emotional. “I’m not easy,” Sasuke said, eventually.

Naruto laughed at that. _He knew that._ “I know.” 

“I’m also afraid of having a family. I dislike Konoha, I might want to leave one day. I don’t know how to be a parent. I don’t think I can be sweet or nice all the time. I don’t know how to make ramen. I’ll fight the Hokage if she tries to take Tachi. I hate it when people see me and I don’t want to befriend–” 

“I know.” Naruto interrupted him. “I know that already. I know what I’m signing up for.” 

“I’m not a woman,” Sasuke said, as if it was his last try. 

“I know that, Sasuke, c’mon. I don’t care.” 

“Okay.” Sasuke said, breathlessly. 

Naruto chuckled. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Okay.” He nodded, breathed in deeply, nodded again. “Yeah.” 

Naruto grinned. “Okay! Yeah– Uhm–” 

“Kiss me.” 

Oh. 

_Okay._

Yeah. That he could do. 

Naruto led Sasuke to him by his jaw, careful not to crush Tachi. Then, he kissed his lips as softly as he possibly could. Just to try it. Sasuke deepened the kiss, almost right away. They fell together in a rhythm as if they’d always moved as one. Maybe they had. 

He caressed Sasuke’s cheek, let his hand slide through his dark locks. 

Tachi laughed out. 

Naruto pulled back, laughing softly as well. He slid his nose against Sasuke’s, placed their foreheads together. 

Tachi laughed loudly again. She reached out, pulled Sasuke’s hair. Screamed out in delight. Naruto laughed with her.

Sasuke sighed, his breath on Naruto’s lips. “You two are against me."

Naruto kissed his cheek, then took Tachi’s little hand in his. “C’mon sweety, let go.” 

She only gripped Sasuke’s hair tighter. 

Sasuke sighed dreamily, not really caring about all the hair Tachi was pulling out of his head. “It’s fine. Can you get the coffee?” 

Naruto nodded, taking the coffee cups from the kitchen counter. He followed behind Sasuke who was whispering things to Tachi softly. When he sat down on the couch, Sasuke placed his legs on Naruto’s lazily, like he often did before their fight. Naruto relaxed into the touch, caressed Sasuke’s ankle softly. 

Sasuke hummed softly. 

“Hey Sas, let’s go on a walk after breakfast.” 

Sasuke looked up at him curiously. He knew him better than that, he knew that Naruto didn’t just want _a walk._ Naruto wondered if he’d fight him on it. “Hm, okay.” 

When on the street, he reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s hand almost right away. Sasuke glanced at him, rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop him. He squeezed his hand lightly. 

That’s when Naruto realized nothing could fucking stop him. 

Not a goddamn thing. 

Who else could say that Sasuke Uchiha had let them hold their hand? No one.

He beamed happily. 

“Why are you grinning?” 

“I’m happy,” he said, bumping his shoulder against Sasuke’s. Now it was Tachi’s time to laugh. “We’re both happy. We’re a club, right sweety?” he asked Tachi. 

Sasuke looked at Tachi, then back to him. “I’m happy too, though.”

 _Oh. Fuck it all._ Sasuke was going to be the death of him. 

He stopped walking, turned to Sasuke, kissed him right in the middle of the street. Sasuke returned the kiss, but then pushed Naruto away again. “You have no shame.” 

“I don’t give a fu– crap.” 

Sasuke laughed, pulling Naruto with him. Towards the Hokage tower. Okay, so Sasuke did know where they were heading. Of course. Sasuke always saw right through him. 

Then, quite suddenly, Sasuke breathed in deeply, frowned. “Naruto. 

“Yeah?” 

“I found her at the border, near the Land of the Rivers. Her mother was dead, lying together with about fifteen other bodies, and Tachi was in her bag. Her mother had her arms around the bag tightly. I heard Tachi’s crying from the bag.” 

He squeezed Sasuke’s hand. 

“There were no Shinobi with them. Tell Tsunade that.” 

Naruto nodded. “Okay, I will.” 

“I– I’m afraid that they don’t trust me enough to leave a child in my care.”

In the distance the Hokage’s building was coming into view. Naruto knew Sasuke was afraid of that. That explained why he’d kept Tachi in his house, with a barrier around his house and the curtains closed. 

This fear wasn’t exactly irrational either. The village didn’t trust Sasuke enough. “You’re not doing it alone, so.” 

_So._

_He was going to do this and no one could stop him._

“Are you going to wait outside?” 

Sasuke nodded. “Keep sensing my chakra.” 

Naruto placed his forehead against Sasuke’s. “It’s what I’m good at.” 

At this, Sasuke chuckled. He handed Tachi over to Naruto, who hummed softly, pulling Tachi closer to his chest. 

“I’ll be right back.” He kissed Sasuke’s lips. _Fuck,_ that was really something he could get used to. “In no time.” 

With that, he turned around. 

_He could do anything,_ he told himself. _He could._

“Naruto,” Sasuke called after him. He looked over his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

_Anything._

Tsunade looked up from her work, a frown on her face. She seemed more tired than pissed off. That was good. He knew that Tsunade was always happy to see him. “What did I tell you about coming in without my permission? Brat.” 

“I don’t recall.” He grinned brightly. Tsunade laughed at him. “Hey, I was just wondering; remember that time I saved the world? And Konoha?” 

At this, Tsunade raised her eyebrow. She seemed quite unamused, but still curious. She knew something was coming. Yup– This wasn’t going to be easy. 

_He could do anything,_ he repeated. 

He pulled Tachi closer to his chest, the blanket falling down lightly. Tachi reached out to him, sweetly. Naruto kissed her little hand, then he said: “I need a passport.” 

Tsunade’s eyes went wide. 

Naruto straightened up, breathed in. “Under the name of Tachi Uchiha, please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can buy me a coffee: [click here for my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fluijten)
> 
> You can ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/)  
>  you can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/theekom/) Instagram!


	2. extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of you guys asked for extra's in the comments, so here we go! 
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this (:

**~extra~**

“C’mon, Sakura said this would happen at the checkup.” 

Sasuke frowned down at Tachi, Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle at his face. “I hadn’t expected it to happen this quick.” Tachi was getting a little chubby, and Sasuke couldn’t fit her into his favourite dark blue baby dress anymore. At the check up, Sakura had told them that this would happen if Sasuke kept feeding her like he did. ‘ _It is normal for baby’s to eat this much, but Tachi probably hasn’t eaten much before you took her in,’_ that’s what Sakura had said. Well, after she got used to the name. The name and the fact they suddenly had a baby. 

That, _and_ after Sasuke had finally accepted that Sakura had to hold Tachi to actually give her a good check up. Well, Naruto was glad that Sasuke had accepted that someone else could take care of Tachi as well. Sakura was an expert, they couldn’t get around that fact.

It had just been _so fucking awkward._

He’d eventually said that the baby was Sasuke’s. Not daring to tell her that they were dating yet. They hadn’t discussed it, so Naruto had kind of… brought it as if they were ‘two bro’s with a baby’. Sasuke had yelled at him, when they’d gotten home. Said he might as well have thrown in a ‘no homo’ too. He hadn’t meant it that way, really. It took awhile for Naruto to convince Sasuke that he wasn’t _ashamed_ of him. He wanted to scream off the rooftops that they were dating. He wanted every single person in Konoha to know. He told Sasuke this, multiple times, and they ended up making out the entire evening. Almost getting undressed multiple times too, but getting too awkward because of the sleeping Tachi in the next room. So they’d made out, they’d checked on Tachi, then they’d made out some more. It was slow, it was soft. Sure, Naruto was horny. He guessed Sasuke was too but– Tachi was more important than that. 

_Having a child with someone without ever making love to them, right._

Whatever; he felt nice.

It was kind of perfect that Shikamaru had invited them to a small get together. _Screaming his love from the roofs,_ that was his plan. Or at least giving Sasuke more trust in the fact that they were a thing now. That Naruto wasn’t going to give into anyone else, and that no one else was going to try anything either. 

Getting Tachi to be accepted by their friends. 

“I can still leave with Tachi,” Sasuke mumbled, as they walked towards the Nara household. 

The houses were turning more traditional and definitely more Nara-like with every second. 

“Everyone will be there.” 

“That’s even worse.” 

“It’s important.” Naruto could hear the ‘ _to me’_ he didn’t say. He could bet that Sasuke did too. 

Sasuke sighed, though he kept on walking with Naruto towards the house Shikamaru shared with Temari. Sasuke hadn’t seen them in what seemed like forever. He felt awkward about seeing their old friends, if not anxious. He understood that it wasn’t easy for Sasuke, but he meant what he said; it was important to him. He wanted everyone to meet Sasuke in a different way than how they’d seen him before. As a brat, as a prodigy, as a rogue. _Fuck,_ he just really wanted them to see what he saw when Sasuke looked at Tachi. 

They had to know how much Naruto loved these two. 

He wrapped his arm around Sasuke, leaving his hand against the arm Sasuke was holding Tachi with. He caressed her hair. 

“Careful,” Sasuke breathed out. 

“I got her.’ Then he chuckled, kissing Sasuke’s jaw. “I got you.’ 

Choji had made sure there was a lot of food. All their old friends were chatting happily, without even noticing them at the door. Shikamaru opened the door with his son hanging from his arm, sleeping deeply. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke, Sasuke stared back. Tachi laughed brightly, held her little arms out towards Shikadai (who slept right through it.) Then she kicked, laughed again. 

Shikamaru snorted. “Like father, like child, I guess.” he said cheekily. He pulled his own son closer to his chest. “Right, Naruto?”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then at Tachi, blushed heavily. “You know?” He blurted out. 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Buy a mirror.” With that he turned to Sasuke. “Good to see you staying a while longer, Sasuke. What’s her name?” 

“Tachi,” Sasuke answered simply.  
Shikamaru glanced at their baby girl and nodded. “Let’s go inside.” 

Getting to sit down wasn’t as easy. As they walked inside Naruto had intelocked their hands, Sasuke hadn’t complained. All of their friends turned to Sasuke, though, some hiding it better than others. Sakura happily, asked: “Oh, you brought Tachi?” 

Ino yelled something in surprise. It sounded a bit like: “A fucking baby?!” but he couldn't be completely sure. Shikadai woke up; started crying. Shikamaru started complaining about the crying. Choji was mumbling stuff to get everyone to calm down. Kiba was saying something about how babies weren’t anything special if you know how to raise a dog. Hinata was almost passing out because she wanted to say something to Sasuke and Sasuke– 

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, silently. 

Tachi, for the first time in forever, seemed overwhelmed; like she was about to cry. 

Sasuke looked at the usually calm girl, seemed to panic as well. He swallowed visibly, and then he mouthed at Naruto: ‘ _Sorry, I can’t–’,_ ready to turn around again. 

Naruto called out. “Wait!” He stopped Sasuke with that. _Good._

_Thank god._

He walked towards the table, and stepped on top of it.

 _Okay._ He carefully set another step, until he was standing in the middle of the table and now– he had to do something.  
_Anything._

Well– He breathed in, and then: “Everyone! Shut the fuck up!” 

Silence fell over the room. 

He couldn’t believe that had actually worked. 

“I’m sorry–” he looked at Sasuke, who was staring at him wide eyed. “Sasuke doesn’t want me to curse in front of children but you guys are making my daughter cry so–” 

“Sasuke’s right!” He heard Temari yell from somewhere far away, just loud enough so it wouldn’t startle anyone. 

_Breathe in, breathe out._

He chuckled. “Sasuke is definitely right.” All eyes were on him. He felt awfully aware of all the food that was standing on the table, around his feet. “I won’t kick the food, promise.” he said. Everyone laughed. “Look uhm.. a while back Sasuke returned home with a baby girl. Quite a shocker, especially because I was trying to do something about my massive crush on Sasuke– well, turns out babies aren’t that bad for crushes. Anyway, no prettier way to say this, I guess, Sasuke and I are dating. I love him. We’re raising our daughter, Tachi. We’re not just ‘ _bro’s raising a kid’;_ I’m so fucking sorry I even said that, Sakura. Well, and Sasuke. That was really stupid; fuck that– I mean screw– shi– uhm– Anyway, I’d appreciate it if you guys will curse less than I’m doing as long as there are children around. Though Shikamaru probably doesn’t care and Shikadai will end up cursing like a– well uhm– and please– actually I’m rambling, now, I– uhm–” 

At that, Sasuke walked towards the table and held out his hand. “Get off, idiot.” He was smiling softly. That smile made his heart explode, he grinned as brightly as he possibly could and took Sasuke’s hand. He almost kicked over someone’s sake. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Sasuke leaned in, kissed his lips softly. _He felt so, so good._ Around them, his friends started cheering loudly. Sasuke caressed his cheek. Naruto felt lightheaded. 

When Sasuke pulled back, he glanced at Tachi. Her nose was snotty and her eyes stood worried. “She needs the froggy song.” 

Naruto nodded. “I can sing the froggy song.” 

The party got calmer, after that. People asked them questions about how their last month had been, about what kind of child Tachi was. They asked about if they were planning on moving anywhere soon, if they’d thought about schools. They hadn’t exactly been making plans. They'd been fine in their small apartment, they’d found a home there. Sasuke and Shikamaru chatted for quite a bit, both having a sleeping kid hanging off their shoulder. They decided to play shogi together sometime. Naruto felt calmer as he saw Sasuke fit in. All the girls in their group were fawning over Tachi. They adored her; Naruto couldn’t blame them. He adored his family too.

At the end of the evening, Sakura took them apart before they left to go home. “Hey,” she whispered. Sasuke stared at her, a bit tired. He couldn’t blame Sasuke; this was more social interaction than he’d had in months. “I’m sorry if I made you two feel like you had to lie, last time.’ 

Naruto shrugged, casually. He appreciated the sentiment, but if Sasuke was satisfied with him standing on tables and screaming about how much he liked the other; he didn’t mind what had happened anymore. “Nah, that was on me.” 

Sakura nodded, bit her lip. She shifted. “I was wondering… You said that you figured things out between the two of you after you got Tachi, right?” Naruto nodded, Sasuke didn’t exactly react. “I was just thinking that, if you ever need anyone to watch Tachi because– eh– well, because you want to do things you can’t do with a baby around, just ask me. I’m very good with kids, and I know a thing or two about health, and I can very much protect her.” 

Naruto blushed heavily. _Things you can’t do with a baby around, hm, okay._ He eyes Sasuke, thinking that he’d absolutely hate the fucking idea of someone watching Tachi. It had been a little over a month and Sasuke had gotten better at leaving her alone for two seconds (from time to time), but someone watching her– 

“We might,” Sasuke said.  
Naruto’s eyes snapped to his lover’s. “Yeah?” 

Sasuke nodded, humming neutrally. “I think that could be very helpful.” 

How the hell could Sasuke say something like that so seriously? How the hell did he not realize how fucking sexy that was? _Fuck._

* 

Only a few days later Naruto found himself really ( _really, really)_ appreciating the idea of someone watching Tachi. It wasn’t that he didn’t miss her it was just– 

“Does this feel good?” Sasuke whispered. 

Naruto panted out, letting his hand slide into Sasuke’s hair and pulled him onto himself again. Sasuke opened his mouth right away. Licked him up and down again. 

Wet and warm and–

“Ah– yeah– so fucking good,” he moaned out. 

Sasuke’s touch sent shivers down his spine. His heart was beating in the tip of his toes, his fingers, his tongue. He wanted more of Sasuke, so much more. Sasuke took him in a even deeper. “ _Fuck.”_ No better way to explain it. He pulled Sasuke’s hair roughly. “Fuck! Sasuke, ah– we– we really got to get a babysitter more often.” 

Sasuke chuckled, moved away from his crotch only to kiss Naruto deeply. He pulled Sasuke into his lap, licking into his mouth. He pushed his hips up. Sasuke whimpered a little. 

When they parted, Sasuke put his lips against Naruto’s temple, whispering: “Make good use of it, then.” 

Naruto chuckled, pulling Sasuke against him by the hips. “Oh, I’m planning to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Thank you! Comments make me really happy (:
> 
> You can buy me a coffee: [click here for my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fluijten)
> 
> You can ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/)  
> you can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/feluijten/) Instagram!


End file.
